The present application claims the benefit of priority to Japanese Patent Application No. 2014-126874, filed on Jun. 20, 2014, the entire disclosure of which is hereby incorporated herein by reference.
Recently, in various industrial fields, there is a growing need for collecting and analyzing data from sensors mounted on equipment and infrastructure for implementing automatic control of the equipment and detecting indications of failure of the equipment. The M2M (Machine to Machine) server needs to collect data from a large number of sensors in order to establish methods of utilizing data such as in analyzing sensor data and detecting failure indication.
Therefore, for example, PTL 1 discloses a sensor data collection system where the gateway device temporarily aggregates data collected from the sensors and ultimately aggregates, in an M2M server all data from the gateway devices.